Becquer Poem
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Yamakari ... LoveHistory ** Del proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti! ** Reto de Jacque-Kari


**Reto de Jacque-Kari**

 **Pairing:** Yamakari

 **Características:** Yamato y Hikari coinciden de casualidad un día al subirse al mismo vagón del metro (puede ser que al mismo tiempo o que ella estuviera ya arriba y él suba después). La cosa es que lo que al principio es una casualidad se convierte en una rutina. Cada día comparten el mismo carro con un montón de personas más pero ella solo lo mira a él, aunque a hurtadillas porque es muy tímida para acercarse y él no se ve precisamente amable, pues siempre está muy perdido dentro de sí mismo o eso parece. ¿Pero realmente es casualidad o ambos se esfuerzan por tomar el mismo carro? ¿De verdad él no la nota en lo absoluto? Un fic basado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh aunque con un final feliz o al menos esperanzador.

* * *

 **Bécquer Poem**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Trabajaba conmigo y no me había dado cuenta hasta que se acercó un día cualquiera a mi escritorio a entregarme unos papeles que debían adjuntarse a las carpetas que se dejarían en la sala de reuniones.

Apenas me miró, pero no necesité más interacción para que algo se encendiera dentro de mí. Fueron apenas un par de palabras, cuatro exactamente "Esto es para ti" y quedé de piedra por tanto tiempo que cuando me quise volver a mover me dolieron los músculos. Me levanté, con las hojas en mis manos, y miré a mi alrededor pensando que todos habían visto mi torpeza, mi timidez y mis mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, pero nadie lo hizo, estaban sumidos en sus propias tareas.

Y yo, al sentirme más tranquila, me sumí en las mías. Unas que tenían por ojos unos zafiros de hielo y un cabello rubio que quería tocar con mis propias manos para asegurarme que fuera real…

Sí, es lo que piensan. Fue amor a primera vista.

¿Les ha ocurrido que no ven a una persona hasta que realmente… la ven?

Trabajaba en el mismo piso que yo, incluso cerca de la máquina de café, esa que visitaba con frecuencia porque me costaba levantarme temprano y estar despierta después del largo viaje en el tren subterráneo. Hacia al menos cuatro combinaciones, me apretaban, iba incomoda y aun así les sonreía con amabilidad a los que me rodeaban. Algunos miraban sus teléfonos, otros trataban de no caer cuando el tren frenaba en cada estación. Bajaban, subían, bajaban, volvían a subir… distintas caras, facciones, extranjeros, japoneses… él.

Subió en la estación Ueno-Okachimachi y se apostó cerca de la puerta, rodeado de otros, tal como yo lo estaba.

Al día siguiente lo volví a ver, subía a las siete veinticinco de la mañana, sagradamente en la misma estación. Con el correr de los días, ya en la estación anterior Hongo-Sanchome, me peinaba el cabello con los dedos y me arreglaba el traje como podía… él nunca miraba.

Entraba con la miraba clavada al suelo, audífonos en sus oídos y se hacía espacio entre la gente para poder apoyarse en las puertas contrarias. Se quedaba allí, mirando el exterior… el cual era a veces un paisaje urbano, a veces la oscuridad del túnel junto con sus luces rojas y verdes.

En el trabajo, no hablábamos, mi timidez me sobrepasaba, más al saber que me llevaba tres años y a mí, que al parecer la adultez no quería hacerse presente en mi cuerpo, conservaba el aspecto de una niña de preparatoria que se ponía traje de oficinista para alguna disertación importante.

Conté todas las veces que fue a entregarme papeles y no había ningún cambio en su rostro. Era serio, me miraba a los ojos por el microsegundo que duraba yo en tomar las hojas, inclinaba su cabeza y se iba.

Así, de lunes a viernes. A veces dos veces al día, a veces ninguna. A veces iba por tantos cafés sólo para pasar cerca de él, que me sentía ridícula. Y muchas veces, me sentía poco agraciada.

De seguro tenía novia, un hombre como él era imposible que estuviese solo.

Lo miro de costado, estoy al otro extremo de la puerta, las opuestas a las que abren en todas las estaciones, y él está allí a pocos metros… quizás dos, quizás menos.

Siento vergüenza de sentirme así, jamás en toda mi vida me había preocupado de tomar el tren a la hora debida para que a las siete con veinticinco pueda verlo entrar por la puerta… por la segunda puerta del cuarto vagón.

Siempre sube por la misma. Siempre estoy aquí… esperándolo.

De vez en cuando, para aplacar los nervios, voy leyendo algo que me distraiga. Hoy he descubierto algo maravilloso. Un poema escrito por Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, estuve todo el trayecto tratando de leer correctamente su nombre, los nombres occidentales son horriblemente difíciles de leer.

El poema, me quitó el aliento.

—Para ti – levantó la vista y tapo el trozo del periódico con una carpeta. No sé por qué lo hago es como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido y lo único que estaba haciendo era leer un poema.

—Gracias.

Se va.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de llamarlo por su apellido, he creído que si lo nombro desaparecerá y todo será parte de un sueño que tuve.

Te veo suspirar contra el cristal y éste se empaña al instante, luego lo hace cada vez que cantas, ¿Qué cantas? ¿Qué música te gusta? Sé tan poco de ti y al mismo tiempo siento que lo sé todo.

Los días siguen pasando, a veces creo que me miras y cuando eso sucede me sumerjo en mi celular, tecleando números al azar, como si enviara algún mensaje importante. La estación cambia, no hay gruesos abrigos en el vagón, no hay sombreros ni bufandas, pero en mí queda el frío del pasado invierno en el corazón, se ha formado una escarcha que amenaza con volverse hielo… porque continúo subiendo al mismo tren, cada día y no existo… quizás si fuese más bonita, de esas chicas que aparecen en las revistas, despampanantes que hacen detener a cualquier hombre… quizás me mirarías de la forma en la que te he mirado yo desde aquel día en que me entregaste aquellos papeles.

Algo insignificante para ti, algo que cambió todo en mí.

Cierro los ojos, siento angustia, quiero llorar.

— _Volverán las oscuras golondrinas…en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar, y otra vez con el ala a sus cristales…jugando llamarán._

Doy un respingo, abro los ojos de golpe y está a mi lado. No me mira, sino que sus ojos azules están perdidos en el paisaje del exterior. Mi corazón bombea alocado, me voy a desmallar.

— _Pero aquellas que el vuelo refrenaban, tu hermosura y mi dicha a contemplar, aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres... ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Mis ojos se llenan de agua, pero pestañeo lo suficientemente rápido para no permitir que ninguna lágrima salga de mis ojos.

Las puertas se abren en la siguiente estación, entra más gente que nos empuja contra la puerta, esto provoca que nos juntemos aún más y sin que se lo permita mi boca susurra:

—Yamato…

Y tan pronto como lo digo, tan pronto me sonrojo, tan pronto me sudan las manos, me tiemblan las piernas, me siento pequeña, siento que mi cuerpo vibra como el agua con el sonido.

—¿Esperaremos hasta la siguiente estación?

Abro la boca, pero la vuelvo a cerrar porque lo que creí que trataba de decir estaba lejos de lo que pensaba.

— _Volverán las tupidas madreselvas, de tu jardín las tapias a escalar, y otra vez a la tarde aún más hermosas, sus flores se abrirán._

Él ríe y yo no puedo evitar no sacarle los ojos de encima, tenerlo a mi lado me hace ver y sentir más pequeña de lo que ya soy. Y eso que me he hecho una coleta y me puse una falda que, según una de mis amigas, me ayudarían a verse más alta y más linda.

— _Pero aquellas cuajadas de rocío, cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar y caer como lágrimas del día...ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Recita el siguiente verso cerca de mi oído y tengo que afirmarme de una de las manillas cercanas porque siento que las rodillas me fallan.

He llevado el poema conmigo hace semanas, meses, leyéndolo cada vez que quiero esconderme de él que me lo he aprendido de memoria. ¿Por qué él se lo sabe?

— _Volverán del amor en tus oídos, las palabras ardientes a sonar; tu corazón de su profundo sueño…tal vez despertará._

Me vuelvo valiente, lo miro a los ojos y en su rostro hay una mínima sonrisa, pero es la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Las puertas se abren una vez más, más personas entran y es en ese momento que siento su mano sobre la mía.

Nos miramos por largos minutos, leo sus pupilas y es como di me dijeran que a él no le corresponde ir a dejarme esos papeles, que lo hace desde el momento en que me vio sacando café desde la máquina que está cerca de su puesto de trabajo.

En sus ojos leo que toma el tren a esa hora, porque sabe que me encontrará en ese vagón, no en otro. Que me ha mirado por meses y que no se había atrevido acercarse.

Hasta ese día.

Une sus dedos a los míos, se acerca… lo hace tanto que sus labios rozan mi oreja y termina el poema:

— _Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas, como se adora a Dios ante su altar, como yo te he querido..., desengáñate, nadie así te amará._

Y le creo.

Desde ese día cogemos el tren, pero de lejos ya no más. Entremedio del gentío nos tomamos de la mano y cuando el vagón se oscurece por escasos segundos cuando entra al túnel me roba un beso.

.

.

.

* * *

Jacque, ha sido el fic que más me ha costado escribir y que al mismo tiempo escribí más rápido.

 _And… for you, wherever you are at this moment. Thanks for everything, I'll see you again. For now, pls take care of me._

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
